The Innocence Type?
by BlackButterfly8
Summary: There were only 5 customers. Mori was out sick. The girls left, leaving the hosts to enjoy their rare day off. Mori stumbled through the door. "Takashi!" Hunny ran to his cousin. Mori's form split in two, revealing a metallic ball, guns pointed in every direction, including the host club. Then, a metal claw raked through the form. HaruhixHikaru and AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Two couples=trouble**

**Hi guys! Sorry I was kind of dead for a while….. " I HAVE AN EXCUSE! SCHOOL WAS BOMBARDING ME WITH A LANDSLIDE OF HOMEWORK AND EXAMS! But now I'm back….. so yeah! :) Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IN THE D GRAY MAN WORLD!**

Allen's POV

A week ago, Lenalee, Lavi, and I had gone on a mission to battle a large group of Level 4 akuma. The battle was going fairly well until a Level 4 tried to shoot at Lenalee from behind. When I saw, I ran and jumped in front of her. The last thing I remember before blacking out was both Lenalee and Lavi screaming my name. I smiled to myself before drifting into unconsciousness, knowing that I'd done something good for the girl I love.

When I woke up, I was back at the Black Order headquarters, lying in a bed in the infirmary. I looked over to see Lenalee curled up in a chair, fast asleep. Lavi was in the other corner of the room, grinning at the content look on my face.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked, still grinning.

"Yeah…."

"Well, why don't you make your move? I heard from some science geeks that Kanda was going to make a move on her when she got back…"

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD!" I screamed. I was about to jump up and stomp that jerk's face in, but I realized that all my screaming was making my vision go blurry. Lenalee was also watching intently from her chair. Lavi smiled and pointed to Lenalee.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her. She smiled. She only replied,

"All of it." Lavi grinned even wider.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it…." he said. And with that, he left the room leaving both me and Lenalee blushing furiously.

"Well, I meant what I said. I really do love you." I said, still red as General Cross' hair. She smiled. She got up from her chair and sat on the side of my bed.

"I love you too, moyashi." she said. Then, she placed her lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but slowly accepted it. I loved her, and nothing at all could change that. Soon, I oxygen became scarce, so we were forced to pull away. Damn you oxygen. Lenalee giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, for one you look like someone just killed your puppy on Christmas…." she laughed. Actually that had happened. My face fell.

"Oops sorry forgot. And two, I can't believe I was so scared to say those three stupid words." She smiled that perfect smile I was now so fond of.

"Well, does this mean…. does this mean we're dating or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so….." she said, turning red again. She leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Now get some sleep moyashi. That gash was pretty deep." she said, walking over to her chair once again. Then, I got a "Lavi" idea.

"You know that chair doesn't seem too comfortable. Why don't you come sleep next to me?" I said, smiling that innocent smile I always seem to have. She blushed so deeply you'd think someone was painting her face bright red. I laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Actually, I'm serious. That chair is made for sitting not sleeping. Besides, it doesn't matter too much now, does it?" I said. Her hair fell over her still bright red face as she walked over to the side of the bed and laid down next to me. I curled my arm over her waist, in an almost protective manner. She was facing me so I could see her brilliant violet eyes. I watched as her eyelids fluttered shut, and felt her tense body relax. I smiled and laid my head down and fell asleep as well.

The next day, you can expect what happened. I was running and hiding for most of the day from an incredibly angry Komui. The science division showed me their secret hideout for days when Komui was like this. Lenalee brought us food and drinks while her brother was still on a rampage. We all talked and laughed.

"Actually, I never got the full story on how you guys got together." Reever said. We were all sitting on the couches that seemed to go on forever in one other section of the hideout. Lenalee and I were sitting on the couch on one side with about a quarter of the science division. The rest of them were on the other side listening intently. Lenalee smiled at me. We went on to explain our story to the science division. They say "Awwww" ALOT! It was like every other word out of their mouth during that time was "Awwww"! After I had finished talking, Lavi smacked me on the back. I winced and yelled at him

"Lavi? Why did you slap me?"

" Haha because I've finally started to rub off on you!" he smiled.

I swear I think my face paled to the color of my hair. Lenalee pouted and said quietly,

"But…. I don't want a pervert boyfriend." With that she got off of my lap and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and said,

"Lenalee…. I swear on my left arm that I will never EVER be like this…. Lavi."

she grinned and broke out laughing. Alright, now I have an insane girlfriend.

"HAHAHAHA I…HAHA I KNOW…..HAHAHA!"

"Um, Lena…. what's so funny?" I asked her.

"hehe… you Allen. I just had a sudden flash of you being as pervy as Lavi! HAHAHA!"

she just laughed even harder. I sighed in contentment knowing that this adorable young lady was dating me. Me of all people! I knew at that moment that Komui burst through the door with Lenalee laughing on the floor (LOL what?) that she was the one.

**Okay I realize some characters were a bit OOC but they will be better in the next chapter! Up next: in the Ouran High School Host Club World! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 In the OHSHC world!

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Oh yeah almost forgot! Hey Kaoru! Hikaru! Get your adorable butts in here and do the disclaimer **

**Hika: You think…**

**Kao: we're adorable?**

**Me: OMG I LOVE U GUYS! *glomps them***

**Hika/Kao: dying… she doesn't own -Man or OHSHC otherwise HE would be dead. whoever HE is. **

**Me: hehehehehe you shall see young grasshoppers….**

**Hika: we're all older than you…..**

**Me: I CAN DREAM HAROLD!**

**Hika: It's hikaru and kaoru….. who the hell is harold?**

**-this be a line; his name is Bob-**

**Chapter 2: In the OHSHC world**

It was a normal afternoon in the host club. Buisness was very slow today so none of the hosts had many clients today.

"Hmm….. I wonder why there were so little princesses here today…." Tamaki wondered after the last guest had left.

"Maybe you scared them off boss!" HIkaru and Kaoru laughed in unison. Tamaki sat in his emo corner. Haruhi smacked Hikaru upside the head. She had to reach a bit to get to his height though.

"Quit being a jerk face Hika. Tamaki did no harm to you." Haruhi said in an official sounding voice, earning laughs from the host club members. (with the exception of Mori who was out sick and Kyoya who had no heart). Hikaru bent down a bit and kissed Haruhi, full on the lips. Kaoru recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh…. I still can't get used to you two being boyfriend and girlfriend." Kaoru shuddered. Hikaru pulled away and laughed at his brother.

"Yeah, you're the more mature one." he said. Kaoru sat next to Tamaki, feigning hurt. All of the host club members. Then, Mori walked in. His face had a blank expression. Honey ran over to his cousin with delight.

"Takashi! I heard you were sick! Are you better now? This is because of Maya isn't it. Even if she's gone, you have to live on Takashi. She would want that. Besides, isn't heaven supposed to be awesome?" the third year bubbled. His cousin started to tremble with deep laughter. His body became metallic and circular until he became….an akuma. The hosts stood in the corner in complete shock.

"What… is that? Where's Takashi?" Honey asked with a trembling voice. His large brown eyes were filled with both horror and concern.

Suddenly, a giant silver claw raked through their friend's form. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as they saw the soul of two young lover float up to heaven.

As the dust cleared, it revealed four forms. A boy, who looked to be around 14 or 15 with pure white hair and a black and red left eye was bickering with a long navy blue colored hair and a sword attached to his back giving him a Japanese samurai look. A boy with flaming red hair and an eyepatch over his right eye stood calmly behind them as if to say, _"hehe this is funny I wish I could video tape it and show it to people to embarrass my friends." _ His other emerald green eye had the same glint of mischief as the twins did. A girl with long dark green pigtails stood between the angry Japanese looking samurai and the white haired boy. She looked as if she was used to their antics. They realized the hosts were watching and stopped their actions. The red haired boy approached the hosts happily.

"Hi! I'm Lavi Bookman! This is Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, and Lenalee Lee." he said pointing at the respective people. Tamaki jumped in front of Lenalee and knelt down.

"Well, well, what brings such a fine princess to our humble club today?" he said to her. The white haired boy, Allen jumped in between the two. He growled at the French teen,

" Paws off my girlfriend mister."

Tamaki put his hands up in defeat and walked away.

" Ah. So you're from the famous Black Order am I right?" Kyoya asked. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were wearing a uniform with black and white trim. Allen was wearing a gold and black uniform. They all wondered what if the colors meant something.

"Yes we are. And we'd like HIkaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, and Mitskuni Haninozuka to come with us. We would have liked to have Takashi come with us, but seeing as he was the akuma we were after, that would not have been good." Allen said. He smiled an innocent smile that no one could resist. Much different from the attitude he'd shown Tamaki earlier.

"We'll explain everything on the train. We've already notified your parents."

The hosts exchanged glances. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"We're not kidnapping you. In fact we're protecting you. There is no way of backing out. So pack your bags because you're coming to London. " he said in a very ticked off tone.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. Guys, we're going to London." Tamaki said.

**Please review! I haven't gotten any so please help me out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 To The Black Order

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a week or two. I understand that there was a bit of ummmm…. i guess upset about mori. I though Mori was the type of person who would be forever in love with only one person and not date millions of girls *cough* TAMAKI!*cough***

**Tamaki: Hey! *goes into emo corner***

**Hika/Kao: Haha Tamaki's a pervert! **

**Allen: Oh my goodness! Really?**

**Lenalee: *slowly backs away* Ummm…. I have things to do….. that don't involve that guy….**

**Haruhi: *walks in* *sees Hika and Kao laughing at Tamaki who's in emo mode; Lenalee has a look of fear in her eyes and is hiding behind Allen; Allen has his innocence activated and is glaring icy daggers at Tamaki mumbling something about a cross. * uhhh…. i only went to the bathroom guys…. Oh and BlackButterfly doesn't own -Man or OHSHC. or else HE would be dead **

**Hika/Kao: AHHH! WHO THE HELL IS ****HE****?**

**Me: hehehe… you shall see in this chapter…..**

**Kao: YAY!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Order**

The 6 brand new exorcists stood in awe at the giant building that was in front of them.

"THIS is the Black Order Headquarters?" Hikaru yelled at Lavi.

"Yep! Pretty cool isn't it?" the Bookman said. The four exorcists had told the host club all about the Noah clan, the Millennium Earl's plan, Innocence, and Akuma on the train. They had been told about weapons and how important accommodators were. They also learned that Allen was a General. He was 16 years old! The youngest ever! They'd also seen his Innocence in action. His first form alone was AMAZING! He took out 30 Level Ones with a single swipe of his claw! The host club stood, watching three of the four exorcists fight. Lavi stood guard by the host club and explained what their job were as exorcists. As they watched the battle unfold, Hikaru noticed that Allen was never more than 500 feet away from Lenalee. "He's so protective of her…is this job really this dangerous?" Hikaru thought.

"Ever since he confessed to Lenalee a couple weeks ago, Allen has been so focused on her. It's almost like he's only fighting for her. His syncro rate has gone up to 100%. If you didn't know better you might think his very existence was dedicated to her." Lavi laughed. Honey smiled for the first time since Mori's transformation.

"Just like Takashi…" he said quietly as he hugged Usa-chan close to him. Lavi grinned at the small third year.

"Well? Let's keep moving. There are bound to be more akuma if we don't get to Headquarters soon." Allen smiled. All 9 exorcists agreed.

Just like the rest of the newbies, the gatekeeper scared the living hell out of every single person. All of the host club members passed the physical exam. As they walked in, they learned that even though the Black Order looked incredibly large on the outside, it was even larger on the inside! Lenalee and Allen gave them a tour since Lavi and Kanda were immediately taken to the Head Supervisors office to receive yet another mission.

"_I'm so going to get lost in here…." _ Haruhi thought, frowning. Her grip tightened around HIkaru's hand. HIkaru smiled reassuringly. Haruhi just laughed to herself. At the end of the tour they were shown to their rooms. Since the rate of exorcists had actually gone up a bit, they had to share rooms. Hikaru was with Kaoru, Tamaki with Lavi, Haruhi with Lenalee, Kyoya with Allen, and Hunny was with Kanda. After they rested a bit, they were taken to Komui where their innocence was turned into weapons. Hunny's innocence was Usa-Chan. When activated, Usa chan grew into a giant monster. HIkaru and Kaoru's innocence were separate, but like their accommodators, were identical. Haruhi's was almost the same. Komui stared at the screen in shock.

"I've never seen anything like this… it's like their innocence could be swapped between each other and it wouldn't matter. Their wave signals are identical! Reever! Come look at this! This is incredible!"

Reever sighed at his lazy butt boss. When he saw the readings on the three teens innocence, his eyes widened.

"How is that even possible? It's almost like I'm looking at the same fragments! Komui….you don't think….it's…." Reever looked at the supervisor. Komui just laughed. He pushed up his glasses.

"You three, have a very special type of innocence. You three were born as crystal parasitic type accommodators. Your innocence was once combined into a single fragment, but when you three were born, the innocence split itself into three pieces. We had heard news of this before, around the time the three of you were born. I never thought I'd see the real thing. You three were born as the Heart of Innocence.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Life

**Oh snap! Chapter 4! My friend gave me an idea for two OCs so I'm putting them in this chappie. **

**Oh and I realized after I posted the chapter that I didn't explain the others' innocence SORRY D: ; I will do that in this chapter…. Again, GOMENASAI! Oh and Allen get in here and do the disclaimer!**

**Allen: Aw you picked me! :D **

**Me: Yay for Allen! XD **

**Lenalee: *glares at me***

**Me: 0.o**

**Allen: BlackButterfly does not own -Man or OHSHC. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4- The New Exorcists

**I'm going to explain the others' innocence first thing so here you go:**

Tamaki was up next: his innocence was equip type: they put Tamaki's innocence into a large, double edged black long sword, with silver etching on the blade. The science division has a large stock of weapons for instinsaces like this. Kyoya's innocence was in his little black book. The book could realease all kinds of things, depending on the akuma. Hikaru and Kaoru were both parasite types. Hikaru's innocence was his right arm: it changed into a giant sword with a red blade with silver etchings. At the base, silver etchings read **Natsujikan no fedoin sure made no kyori. **Kaoru's was the same thing except the blade was silver with the exact same etchings in red. On the bottom, etched in cursive were the words **Tori wa karera no utawoutau. ** Haruhi's innocence was parasitic type as well. She could change her right arm into a black scythe with the words** Ni~ Tsu ga tatsu ni tsurete **written in lime green cursive at the bottom**. **Their syncro rates were as follows:

Tamaki:50%

Kyoya:45%

Hikaru: 90%

Kaoru:87%

Haruhi: 93%

Hunny: 63%

"All of your syncro rates seem to be abnormally high considering we've only just turned them into weapons. Most exorcists' rates are around 30% at this point. Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, I'd like a word with you before you go to get fitted for your uniforms. The rest of you can go with Lenalee and Allen to get fitted in Training Room #3. It's more used for uniform purposes now a days, but it's one of our largest training floors.

"The irony…" thought Haruhi. As the others left the room, Komui began to tell them about Generals.

"Generals are the highest ranking besides the um…. higher ups that you saw earlier. You three, have the capacity to become Generals. Since your innocence is the heart, I have been given permission to give you three…" Komui trailed off as he fished around in his mess of a desk. He rummaged until he pulled out three wooden boxes. He opened the one on top to reveal a general's badge.

"These. Your uniforms will be different from the others and you are allowed a first class room. "A first class room?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. First class rooms have larger living spaces and many other added treats. " Komui laughed. The three looked at each other and smiled.

"If possible, we'd like to keep our rooms where they are now. I like living with Lenalee. She's a very nice girl. Plus, it'd be nice to have some "girl" friends" said Haruhi. Komui laughed.

"You know she's my sister, right? But you are right. She's a good kid. She's a hard worker, and I don't think I've ever seen her give up on her friends when they're in need. " the scientist smiled. "I'm guessing you guys are hungry. I'll show you to the dining hall so you can get something to eat. And don't worry, your appetites are going to become larger and larger from now on as you're beginning to synchronize more with your innocence. Parasite types normally have incredible appetites since their innocence is taking away a bit of energy every time it's used." he said as they walked. "We'll get your fittings later."

They walked down talking and laughing at HIkaru's expression. He'd had an :0 face plastered on his head since Komui had told them they'd be becoming Generals. As they walked down one of the last few corridors, they met up with the others. They all talked busily about inventions, new battle moves and powers. The hosts were very surprised to find the dining hall all decked out with decorations and a bunch of food.

"It's a welcoming party! We have one for all the newcomers here. So good luck in battle and I hope to fight alongside you one day!" Allen smiled before rushing off with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru to find the food. All of the hosts were on the verge of tears. They'd never felt more at home in their entire lives. The happiness of the new comers was short lived. The doors to the dining hall burst open.

"Someone, anyone! Please help my sister! We were attacked by a Level 3 outside and she got hit! Please! Please help her!" shouted an older girl, around 14 or 15 by the looks of it. She was holding a younger girl who looked very young, at the most 8 years old. The younger sister was unconscious in the other's arms, bleeding badly near her shoulder. Both of them were covered in mud and cut up on every inch of their bodies. The Black Order stared in shock at the two girls in front of them.

"How did they get past the Gatekeeper? Shouldn' t he have run a physical exam and alerted us that there were newcomers?"

murmurs of astonishment swirled among the crowd. The exorcists, old and new, activated their innocence.

" Who are you? How did you get past the Gatekeeper? Are you human?" Allen shouted.

"How the hell are we supposed to be accommodators if we're akuma? Look I don't have time for this. Just please help Tsuki….she's all I have left." the girl said. The little girl's breathing slowed down a bit. The head nurse and Bookman rushed to the soaking wet girl and plucked the little girl from her arms. They practically sprinted to the Infirmary, with the older one close behind,

**Hi guys! I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D I promise this time! A hug from your choice of exorcist if you review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo, minna-san! I'm sorry my chapters before have been so sucky. But I promise this is where things pick up! Oh and…..hmm… who should I use for the disclaimer today…i guess…. LAVI! Get in here!**

**Lavi: What? Where're the girls?**

**Me: Lavi…. I just need you to do the disclaimer you perverted freak. **

**Lavi: Oh. *sighs* Well then, Black Butterfly does not own OHSHC or -Man or any of the characters. Except her OCs. **

**Allen: *walks in with Innocence activated* I heard the word "pervert". Where's Tamaki? **

**Tamaki: *emo corner time* **

**Allen: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! *starts crying* **

**Me: *walks over and hugs him* **

**Lenalee: *insert glare that could put Honey's wake up face to shame* **

**Me: 0.o Well….. on with the story…**

**-this be a line people-**

**Chapter 5**

The members of the Black Order exchanged looks of confusion with one another as the two girls were rushed to the infirmary.

"Che. Idiots. What if they're akuma? Or even worse….. What if they're from the clan of Noah?" Kanda grumbled. "I don't want to have to deal with a Noah within the Order….."

Allen hit Kanda over the head with his right hand.

"Bakanda! Don't you think I'd know? I know they're human because I can sense Innocence coming from both of 't you? The little one's is so strong….." Allen said quietly.

Soon after, the normal chatter resumed among the members, and the party started back up. The entire thing lasted until around 9:00 the next day. Then, everyone stayed and ate breakfast. Komui had been right. Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Allen all ate the exact amount of food.

"Isn't this a commoners place? The food is better than at home…." Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys were aristocrats in Japan right? Well, I'm telling you right now that Jerry-san's cooking is the best you'll ever taste!" Allen smiled. Haruhi stared at the white haired exorcist in wonder.

"_How in the name of God can this scrawny little boy be a General? Well, I'm not one to talk but that's only because I'm the heart. He's amazing…. Is his Innocence as strong as they say it is?" _Haruhi wondered. Allen just stared back with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong? Lavi didn't draw on me again, did he? Grrr…. sometimes, that kid can be as annoying as a Level 4…." Allen grumbled.

"Oh no, no! I was just wondering….. what's your syncro rate?" Haruhi stuttered.

Allen laughed.

"I'm what's called a Point Breaker. My syncro rate has surpassed 100%." he replied. The host club's jaws (not including Kyoya who obviously knew.) dropped to the floor.

"Over 100%? But…. you're so small! How is that possible?" exclaimed Haruhi.

"It took me a whole lot to get there…." Allen shivered, his tone taking a monotonous edge.

The former host club members leaned in for details.

"Tell us, Allen." said Kaoru.

"Well, I trained really hard all the time, but it was mostly from a Noah, named Tyki Mikk, who at one point crushed my Innocence into dust. He also put a hole in my heart." said Allen. "But, a girl from the Asian Branch, which was close by at the time, found me and took me to the Asian HQ. My innocence had already healed the hole in my heart, and was following me around in the form of mist. The Innocence purified itself and formed into my Innocence now, Crown Clown. When I first activated it, I purified a Level 3. After that my Innocence reformed itself, into the Sword of Exorcism, which is another form of Crown Clown. That was when I became a Point Breaker."

"Oh." said Haruhi.

"My." said Kaoru.

"God." said Hikaru.

they stared in shock at the boy in front of them. How had he survived through so much pain? They'd known about how hard his past had been and why he acted the way he did. But this, this was…. incredible. He seemed so small and fragile, and he turns out to be one of the most powerful exorcists to ever live. Go figure.

"And how did those two girls get past the gatekeeper last night? Not that I want them to be emotionally scarred….." said Haruhi. Lavi popped up out of nowhere and said,

"The old panda wants me over there to treat the little girl, so you can come with me if you'd like to find out." therefore scaring the living crap out of Haruhi. She jumped into Hikaru's arms, cowering in fear.

"What are you trying do scare me to death?" Haruhi yelled into Lavi's face. He just put his hands up in defense and backed up a step.

"Well, do you want to come or not?" he smiled.

"Sure." she replied.

Kaoru looked at his brother. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"We want to come too!" he shouted after the two. He dragged Hikaru along with them.

When they reached the Infirmary, they found the older girl sitting sadly next to the younger one. This was the first time they had gotten a good look at the two. They were bloodied and bruised all right, but there was something about them that seemed…..off. They could sense the Innocence coming from them. The older one looked up with sapphire eyes, which seemed to beg for love. Her body was weak from hunger. She was tall for her age, almost as tall as Allen, even though she looked to be around 14 years old. She had scars running along her legs and arms, and scattered over her face.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Allen!" said the white haired teen as he extended his hand. She just looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head slightly and smiled,

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Chie. This little baka here is Tsuki. She' s not my little sister though. We were adopted and we trained together for a few years. We trained under…..General Cross." both her and Allen shivered at the sound of the name.

"Allen did too! Guess you two don't like him either….. am I right?"

Lavi laughed. Her attitude seemed to darken quite a bit.

"You have no idea." she shivered. The little one, Tsuki, stirred slightly in her bed. Chie's eyes snapped to the side. Tsuki's silver eyes fluttered open.

"Chie? Where are we?" the other exorcists were shocked to hear her small, timid voice. She was so young, yet her innocence seemed to be almost as strong as Allen's! She winced as she slowly sat up. She looked down at her battered body. She kept a straight face the entire time. When she saw her sister, her face contorted into a worried expression.

"Chie! How did we get hurt so badly? And who are these people?" she squeaked, squishing herself into the corner next to the bed.

"Actually, I only know Allen. Mind telling me the rest of your names?"

Chie smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Lavi! And this is Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi!" Lavi answered. They both smiled and said in unison, "Nice to meet you!"

they looked at each other and burst out laughing. As Tsuki began to wake up a bit more each day, they filled both her and Chie in on what had happened. They talked and sometimes laughed. Their fun was short lived, though.

One day, while the small group was laughing and having a good time in the Infirmary, a large, earth shattering boom resonated throughout Headquarters. A few Level 2s and about a hundred level 1s burst through the main doors.

-hehe line-

**Mwahahahaha cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll update soon!**

**Kanda: Che. No you won't. **

**Me: ALLEN! KANDA'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!**

**Allen: *walks in* what is it this time?**

**Me: He says I can't update in time. **

**Allen: What? That makes no sense. *sighs* Did you have caffeine again?**

**Me: maybe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! OK so this chapter is going to be a bit different. From now on, the entire story is going to be from Chie's point of view. I know it was third person before, so sorry. It's easier for me to write like this. If I change POVs it will only be at the beginning of a chapter. I will tell you guys, but otherwise, yeah it's her. LAVI COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Lavi:*sighs* Do I have to? *annoyed face***

**Me: Yes unless you want Chie to know you've been stalking her… *pulls pictures of Chie out of nowhere***

**Kanda: *walks in* Che. Baka usagi**

**Lavi: Okay Okay! BlackButterfly doesn't own -Man or OHSHC!Me: ENJOY! XD**

**-liiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee-**

**Chapter 6**

The alarms blared loudly as people scrambled to get to their battle stations. The exorcists, including me, rushed to the main hall, where the Akuma had burst in.

"Che. Why the hell are you here? This isn't a playground kid." Kanda growled at me.

"I'm an exorcist too. Did you guys not notice the twenty Level Threes outside your front gate? Yeah, you would've been dead if it weren't for us." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes. I glared at him and rolled up my shirt in the back, revealing my tattoo, which wrapped around my waist and went up until the base of my neck. It was quite bothersome at some times.

"This is my Innoccene baka. It turns into a scythe when it's activated."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you get killed." he said gloomily.

"Now isn't the time to be fighting you two! We have to protect the Order!" Lavi shouted over an explosion. We all nodded in agreement. As we got closer to the battle, we activated our Innocence one by one, like in a movie. We saw how grim the situation was when we reached the entrance hall. There were a lot of level 3s and a couple level 4s. I laughed a little at the new exorcists faces. Well, I could understand Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hunny but Haruhi, HIkaru, and Kaoru? If they were so strong, then why so scared? I sighed a bit. It was a bit pathetic. My thoughts were rudely interupted by a Level 4 shooting at me from behind. With a swipe of my scythe, the soul drifted off into the heavens. The others stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"You just took out two Level 4s and 5 Level 3s with a single hit." Allen said shakily. My eyes widened. Was I really capable of those things? I had trained 24/7 with General Cross, so I guess this is the outcome of it…..

"Well? What are you dumbasses standing around for? Go kill those akuma!" I yelled at them. They stood, mouths gaping like fish, in shock at me. Yes, before, I had acted sweet and innocent but when someone put my _nakama _ in danger, people get hurt. BAD! I hadn't even been there a day, and I'd classified these people as my family….. Wait! This isn't the time to think about these things! There are akuma invading my home, err… I mean the Order!

"MOVE IT IDIOTS!" I shouted as I ran toward a Level 4. They snapped out of their daze and ran (or flew in Lenalee's case) off to kill the akuma trying to take over their home.

The battle lasted much longer than I had expected, given the number of people we'd had. As Allen watched the last soul break free of its horrid bond, we all walked down the corridor as if nothing had happened. We laughed and talked just like the hour or so before, when all was good with the world. After dinner, I went back to Tsuki's room. She was sitting on a windowsill watching rain drip down the glass.

"Ne, Chie-chan…." she said blankly.

"Tsuki? What's wrong? You didn't catch a cold last night did you?" I shouted, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I was just wondering… What's it like to die?" she said, not making eye contact with me.

"I don't know! I wouldn't know cause I'm not dead, silly!" I laughed. I smiled at her, in hoped to cheer her up.

"You will in a second." she said, a sadistic grin spreading across her angelic face. The grin on my face melted like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Wha?….. What did you say?" I stuttered.

"I said, You'll see in a second!" she yelled, activating her innocence. Her innocence was a pair of large midnight black wings portruding from her back. When she beat her wings, elemental winds came from them.

As I activated my innocence, she laughed at my horrified expression. Her silver eyes gleamed with madness.

"It will be so fun, killing you, my dearest sister!" she laughed. As she beat her wings, a fiery inferno was released. She released it again. And again, and again. For what seemed like forever, my own baby sister attacked and tried to kill me. She laughed as she attacked and attacked and attacked. Why? What had happened to the little girl I'd raised and trained mostly on my own?

"WHY? WHY TSUKI? WHAT DID I DO?"" I screamed at her.

"It's not what you did. It's what you know. "she said. He skin became an ashen grey. Black crosses appeared on her eyes became amber in color. Her hair changed to a silky midnight black.

"I am Degni: the fifteenth Noah. I am the daughter of Neah Walker." she said in a monotone voice.

**Please review! And the character of your choice will come give you a hug!**

**Kanda: Che. I don't hug.**

**Me: *hypnotizing* You will hug the people…**

**Kanda: Screw you.**

**Me: 0.o **

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF KANDA! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Kanda: *walks in* Che. Stop being so cheery. It's an update. Whoop dee doo.**

**Me: *gasps* Shut it Bakanda!**

**Allen: *creepy peacemaker face* *claps* Now now you two this is no way to start such a joyous chapter!**

**Me: I hate it when you do that face… T.T Just do the disclaimer, love. **

**Allen: NO.**

**Me: Pwease? With a dead Tyki on top?**

**Allen: 0.o Okay, BlackButterfly doesn't own DGM or OHSHC.**

**Me: YAY! Now can I go kill Tyki?**

**Allen: T.T sure. **

**Me: YaY! BYE! *skips off with shotgun***

**-liiiiinnnnnneeee-**

**Chapter 7**

_**Recap:**_

_"I am Degni, the fifteenth Noah, daughter of Neah Walker." said Tsuki._

_-line again people-_

My eyes widened in horror. How was this monster my little sister? A tear slid down my bloodstained, burnt cheek. Why? What did I do to deserve this torture? First my parents, now the only person who had ever loved me. What have I done?

"I'll tell you one thing you did wrong, little girl. You walked through those doors right over there. The moment you stepped foot onto exorcist ground, you became my enemy. It just makes it all the more fun since I seem to be one of them as well!" she laughed. But this was no ordinary laugh. It wasn't the same innocent little laugh I'd heard not hours ago. This laugh was _insane, deranged, _ over the edge.

As I sat on the floor, useless as a bird born without wings, I cried for what seemed like forever. After a minute or two, Allen burst through the door. He looked at me strangely for a second, and noticed Tsuki's form at the moment, and my injuries.

"What….. what's going on in here?" he asked

"Do you not see the monster standing in front of you? Please! Release her from the Noah!" I begged him. I hated sounding this pathetic.

"I can't it will only injure her real soul! It might even awaken the hatred!" he yelled. Damn him.

"Well we have to do something!" I yelled running up and hitting him on the shoulder. Tsuki/Degni burst out laughing.

"You sub-humans are pathetic! This little girl is mine now!" she laughed. Anger boiled over. My vision was tinged with red, but I didn't care. I lunged at her, slow as a turtle. She sidestepped easily. The "host club" members ran in and stared at the unfolding scene. My body was bruised, scorched, and cut. Plus, my innocence was damaged. Tears were streaming down my face as I struggled to get out of Allen's grip.

"Chie…. Chie listen to me. Doing this is only hurting yourself more. You have to stop and let it go. I know exactly what you're feeling and it isn't very nice. But please, for my…" he paused and blushed a little. (Lenalee grew red from anger) "I mean our sakes, please, don't hurt yourself like this anymore." I let my body fall into his warm comforting embrace. I sobbed into the plush material of his Innocence, Crown Clown. Degni laughed so hard she nearly fell on her butt.

"You sub humans are so pitiful! I can't even begin to comprehend the powerlessness you're feeling!" she laughed. "I guess I'm done for the day. It's almost time for supper." Her form rippled a bit, and she disappeared. I sat on the bed with the others around me, crying until I had no tears left to cry. Then, I just sat there, eyes glazed and fixated on the floor. Hikaru was sitting with Haruhi, curled up on the windowsill where Tsuki had sat. Tamaki and Kyoya were in the corner. Hunny was eating cake. Kaoru had sat by me the entire time. The past Order members, well except Allen, left to take care of more Akuma on the outskirts of town.

"Why are they targeting me…? First, two Noahs kill my parents." I said, still staring at the floor. "Then, my only friend is turned into an Akuma. Now they've taken Tsuki from me. What else do I have to lose?"

"Chie…. I've had almost the same experience as you. I don't know where my real parents are and frankly I don't care. They abandoned me at birth because of my arm." he said, his eyes darkening. "I had to kill the Akuma that was made out of my foster father's soul when I was younger. My only friend before I came here was turned into an Akuma. I know exactly what you're feeling."

"I….I…Sorry….." she whispered. He smiled at me and hugged me close. I never thought I could blush this hard. I looked over at Kaoru, who was glaring at Allen like he'd just robbed him of everything he'd had. After a while, Allen drifted off to sleep at my bedside, leaving only me and Kaoru awake.

"Ne…Kaoru….." I said quietly. "What's it like having your brother be with Haruhi 24/7?"

"I really…..don't know….." he replied. His eyes darkened and a tear slid down his face.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy for them?"

"I really don't know…. what I'm feeling right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Another installment of "The Innocence Type?" right here, right now!~ Sorry that was the caffeine talking. YAY FOR COFFEE! haha sorry! I don't own OHSHC or DGM. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up in the infirmary, the same as the past week. The crisp white sheets, the cream colored walls, the smell of antiseptic and….. vanilla? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to see Allen asleep over one side of my bed, and Kaoru on the other. I drew back a little bit before noticing Hikaru and Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the others scattered around the room. Kyoya was already typing away at his laptop, Kanda was…..being Kanda as Lavi poked him mercilessly. Lenalee was in a corner, brooding. I smiled a bit at the look on the two boys' faces. They completely contradicted each other. Allen was smiling contently, while as Kaoru had a serious expression. Just like their personalities. Allen was the first to wake up. He blinked and then smiled at me.

"Good morning." he said, in a still raspy voice. I grinned. I put my finger to my lips.

"Shh….the rest are still sleeping." I said. Too late. Kaoru woke up and smiled a bit at me. I could have sworn I'd seen Allen glare at him. I laughed at his childish-ness.

"Well, I"m going to get some breakfast. Want anything?" Allen asked, getting up.

"Hmmm…..nah I"m good for now. The head Nurse said I might be able to leave today, so I can get something then." He nodded a bit.

"Oh and Komui wanted us to go see him if you were feeling up to it." said Lavi. All the exorcists heads popped up. "Us meaning me, Chie, Kanda, Tamaki, Lenalee and Kaoru. The rest of you…..relax." Yeah not so much relaxy… Allen looked like he was going to implode on himself.

"Eto…..is that all?" I asked nervously.

"Yeperdoodles! Why?"Lavi said. I sighed. Bad move. An evil glint appeared in his eye. "Ooh! I know why…! You lllike…" I cut him off the slapping my hand over his mouth.

"Little bunnies shouldn't say things like that out loud…..unless they want to be slaughtered….." I said with a sadistic grin. He shut up after that.

After a while, everyone got hungry. So they went to the dining hall. That left me about an hour before the head nurse came in to check on me. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

_I opened my eyes and looked around the darkened room. I could only make out vague figures in the dark. All of my friends were standing around me, crying. The first to talk was Lenalee._

_ "You stole my love, Chie." she said with a weak voice. Lavi talked next. Tears were falling from his once bright emerald eye. _

_ "You left me all alone, Chie." _

_ Kanda was in a corner, his eyes closed. His face glistened with tears. He didn't say anything, but I understood. _

_ Kaoru and Allen were in front of me. Allen's silver eyes, which I usually saw kindness and happiness in, were filled with regret and sadness. Kaoru's expression was unreadable. His cheek was wet with tears, but he was smiling. His eyes glistened with happiness, yet tears were spilling from them. _

_ "You lied to us." they said in unison._

_ "I…I didn't do anything…..!" I yelled. "What did I do?!" _

_ All of their voices combined as one. The sound was overwhelming me. _

_ "Please…" I whispered weakly. "STOP IT!" _

_ Yet all I heard was their sorrow. A sharp pain in my lower back threw me to the ground. My vision tinged with red, I looked up to see Tsuki standing over me with a bloodied knife. _

_ "You're so weak. All of you are." she laughed. My vision then failed me, but the sound of my friends' screams was torture enough,_

I woke up sweaty and teary. The others were standing around the room with worried looks.

"Che. What the hell was that?" Kanda grumbled.

"Sorry" I whispered. "Just….just a nightmare…."

"Must've been a pretty scary one considering you were screaming your lungs out!" Hikaru laughed. Haruhi slapped him over the head.

"Hikaru! What if it was that scary?!" she yelled.

"No…It's okay…I admit it was quite a bit scary, but I'm fine. Because it was completely unrealistic!" I laughed. I hope it is…

"Well, the head Nurse is here so we'll leave you with her." Allen smiled. I nodded. They all walked out talking and laughing.

-a week later-

"It's so good to get fresh air!" I sighed. The courtyard in the back of the Order made perfect space for running around. The only problem is it's at the bottom of the cliff, so it takes a bit to get up and down. There was a lake and everything! It was so pretty. But that's not the best part. There's a secret cave that I'd found when I was down here the other day. I'd made it into a secret hideout. Back home, Tsuki and I had found a secret, abandoned burrow, and we'd made it into a hideout. Tsuki was afraid of thunderstorms, and we'd stayed down there during that time, reading and drawing and laughing. This hideout was all my own. Sort of. It felt kind of lonely so I'd shown a few people where it was. Okay, I'd only showed Allen and Kaoru. The rest of them were left in the dark…Oops. As I sat on the old couch we'd brought down. (Believe me, we got a couple of funny looks bringing that down the elevator.) I looked up at the painted ceiling and thought about what had been going on the past couple weeks. Tsuki and I had become exorcists. We'd gotten hurt. Tsuki was the fifteenth Noah. She hadn't been able to control it like Allen had been able to do, so she'd been taken over. The more i think about it, the lonelier I get. Now, I was really alone. My parents were dead. My friends were dead. My town was ashes. Everyone I'd ever known and loved had been killed because of me and my damn Innocence. Even, him. _He _had been killed that day as well. Even though he'd been like me, they took him out as well. Why can't I be normal?

**Sorry if she seems emo right now….. anyways I've run out of ideas, so bye for now. XD Please review! And Lavi will give you a virtual kiss.**

**Lavi: BRING ON THE FANGIRLS! **

**Me: again, why does sara like you?!**

**Lavi: Because I'm that cool!**

**Me: *sigh* Little bunnies should stop saying stupid things unless they want to be slaughtered.**

**Lavi: Isn't that….what Chie says?**

**Me: I AM CHIE! BAKA USAGI!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm sorry to tell you but I'm putting this story on hiatus for now… Gomen! But I have no inspiration for it… I will continue once I get an idea! If anyone has any suggestions please comment or PM me! Your help is greatly appreciated!**

**~BlackButterfly **


End file.
